Attack of the Penguin Jockey
by RhulainTheCheetahwolf
Summary: A little Transformers Halloween Short.


A/N: This is a little early Halloween short I came up with, adapting my two favorite scenes from the 'Even Stevens' episode- 'A Very Scary Story' with 'Sam' instead of 'Louis' hence they are both played by our very own Shia.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Attack of the Penguin Jockey **

**"NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA!"**

**"AAHHHHH! **(Clatter! Thump!)…** Samuel Witwicky! You Jerk!"**

Both human and Autobot present in the main NEST hanger, turned at the scream. At first they became alert for any attack, but then eased their stances at the young woman's enraged shout.

"Why're you so jumpy Mikala? I just wanted to show you my costume for Halloween, that's all."

"This is why I hate this holiday! Because it gives Jerks like you an excuse to be **Jerks. Like. YOU**!"

"Yes, yes it does."

The two youths come around the corner of the building and while the human soldiers started sniggering, the Autobots did a shocked double take at the sight.

Mikala was stomping toward them with a faint blush on her cheeks, but following behind was her spazztic/quick footed/hero boyfriend basically waddling after her with a teasing smirk.

Ironhide shook his helm and shuddered his optics. "Is it just me, or is Sam riding a giant flightless black and white bird, in an orange sleeved, black and white checkered equine riding uniform with goggles and a golden spinning beanie on his head?"

"It's not just you old friend," muttered Optimus, Ratchet tried to comprehend the same next to him.

Will and Epps were chuckling as the kids stopped close to them, complimenting the costume, as Mikala sat forcefully on the living area couch with a huff and refusing to look at Sam. Sideswipe and Bumblebee came over to get a closer look at the boy, nearly falling back in shock as Sam moved one of his 'legs' and twisted it around like a rope, Bumblebee almost had a spark-failure at the sight of his charge mutilating himself. But after Will explained that the limp 'leg' was a fake and the real legs were in the fake penguin both silver and yellow bots gave a static laugh and Sideswipe commended on the originality.

_~*"You look fabulous darling!"*~ _Bumblebee's radio had to be heard. _~*"It's the perfect plan!"*~_

"Oh yeah," Mikala remarked sourly after a while. "How original. If you think that penguin getup is going to scare anyone else."

Sam just looked at her with a pout, suddenly he hears the sound of familiar static of complaining and some kind of 'english' then smirks at an evil thought and looks to at his girlfriend.

"Oh really?"

Suddenly he crouched down, making the soldiers even Mikala choke with laughter at how the costume folded with him, and snuck closer to the hanger door; his false legs dragging behind him. Bumblebee had to muffle Sideswipe's sniggering mouth plates when they realized who Sam was waiting for. Ironhide, Will, and Epps waited with evil grins on their faces, and faceplates. Ratchet and Optimus just looked on with calm hidden amusement, holding back on 'alerting' the coming figures.

Two shadows and louder complaining finally came at the door, Sam finally pounced.

**"NYA-NYA-NYA-NYA!"**

**"AAAAGH! PENGUIN!"**

**"YO DUDE! WE OUT!"**

Ironhide and Sideswipe made sure not to squish anyone as they fell over in exploding hoots and howls as they witness the terrible twins look to have jumped out of their plating.

Skids and Mudflap clamored, bumped and climbed over each other, screaming and shouting all the way as they ran off from the 'feathered menace', before transforming and racing out of sight in green and red blurs. Mikala was giggling, bent over her legs with tears running down her face, and the hysterical laughing soldiers applauded, Bumblebee giving musical renditions of Halloween themed congratulations; laughing more when Sam went back to them with a waddled strut.

Optimus just chuckled with a small smile and shook his helm at the whole event while Ratchet just harshly vented and scowled at the direction the twins vacated.

"Figures."


End file.
